6 Months
by Erin Koller
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry had been dating for quite some time now. He's more than ready to say those 3 little words. But leave it to her to make it a big deal.


Glee will never ever be mine. But mistakes are. Rated M just to be safe.

Note: This is a one-shot story that came to me while I was listening to my iPod. Guess, plot bunnies are everywhere, so here goes nothing.

"I told her, I love her and she didn't say it back" Puck said while he was shoving his things in his locker. He was clearly and seriously pissed. "Fuck, I thought we were okay, ya'know?" He can't help but close his locker with a huge 'bang.' Everyone stared at him, some looked concerned, some looked disgusted and some just stared. It was obvious that everyone knew who he was. For them, he was a delinquent, a good-for-nothing-just-like-his-dad guy, popular but nothing. "Whatcha' staring at? Motherfuckers"

"Puck, calm the fuck down" He quickly looked at the girl he was talking to. "You obviously got your panties tied"

"Shut the fuck up, Satan" He said to his friend Santana Lopez. The Latina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So she didn't say it back, what the fuck is the big deal?" She said while they both walk down the Halls of McKinley. "You should be fucking glad that she gives a shit about you, cause' she's a god damn great girl"

"Yeah, I'm fucking glad that my girlfriend doesn't fucking love me" he said sarcastically.

"This is me trying to fucking help you, don't get all sarcastic shit on me." she stopped in front of Puck and poked his chest. "So yeah, fuck you"

"Fuck you" he emphasized his words. This was them, this was their relationship; best of friends. "Could you just go and fucking talk to her or something? Shit Santana, you're her best friend too"

"Okay" She sighed heavily. "I'll go and fucking talk to Berry if it's so important to you" She waved and went to her next class.

He wasn't ready to see her; they have literature together and it just plain stupid if she thinks that he's just going to forget what she left hanging. It was last weekend when he told her those three words. He knew he meant it and he broke when she didn't said it back. They were dating for a year now and had been official just 6 months later. It was going perfect and sure they fight; a lot but that doesn't mean it wasn't great. He waited for her and even if she told him that she was scared of falling all over again because of the heart that had been broken by one Finn Hudson, he knew that this was all worth it. She was worth it. He sat to the farthest end of the room because he knew she was going to sit at the front. She had been always nagging him to sit beside her and he always agrees but now he doesn't care. He was seriously pissed and hurt. He was more pissed when she came in walking effortlessly smiling and talking to Sam Evans. They hadn't broken up. He wasn't and will never be ready to let her go. So what's this all about, her and Sam talking and smiling and laughing at each other. He wasn't pissed anymore, he was mad. He was about to go and talk to her when the teacher started discussing something about Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. He was fast asleep the moment the teacher open her mouth.

"Uggh, one minute mom" he groaned in frustration.

"Noah, wake up" A sweet voice ringed in his right ear, he recognized immediately this wasn't his mom. He opened his eyes and saw her, his girlfriend. "You fell asleep" she smiled. She was standing beside Sam.

"I'll go ahead, Rach" Sam said while he walks out of the door.

"Okay, Thank you" she called out. He was stretching his arms and getting ready to bolt. He was still unsure if he wants to talk to her considering he's still mad. He doesn't want a huge fight to go down.

"Wait, Noah" she said while she took a longer stride. He just taken five steps and it seems it's more than a hundred for her. She's so little and precious that he couldn't help but chuckle. "Is there something funny?"

"What? No" He composed himself and looked at her wide questioning eyes. "Whatcha want?"

"You've been avoiding me" she blurted out. He stared at her as if she was crazy, is she really that oblivious? "Did I do something wrong?" completely oblivious.

"You really don't know?" He can't help it if this pisses him even more. He chuckled in disbelief. "oh right, cause' we all live in a Rachel Berry world"

"Noah-"

"No, Rach. Go and fuck shit up"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever" He walked away from her. She was left in an empty classroom by her boyfriend. He was considering punching someone when he walked out on her.

"Dude, you okay?" Someone from behind asked him.

"Fuck off" He doesn't want to explain why he's pissed. He just wants to punch something or someone. He was hearing footsteps trailing behind him.

"Noah" It's her. "Would you just please talk to me?"

"No, talk to Trouty Mouth" he was walking straight.

"Why would I talk to him? Noah, please" she was fast-walking. He stopped. He turns and faces her, she caught up with him. He walks slightly so he could get close to her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her arms and hurled her towards the janitor's closet. He flicked the lights on and looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes. He doesn't want to scare her or anything but they needed to talk. "Noah, can we talk somewhere that is not infected with diseases?" He rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to talk right?" he said. He ignored her complaints. "Talk"

"I know why you are mad at me" she chewed her bottom lip. "This was because I didn't say it back" He stared at her. He didn't mean to be clingy. He just really cares about her. "I'm sorry because I do really-"

"Rach, no, stop" He closes the space between them and tilts her chin so she could look at him. "I know you do and I'm just shit, ya'know" He kissed her lips and he savour every minute of it. He misses her lips. She moaned as their tongues dominate one another. The angry emotions that he felt vanished because of her scent, it was soothing. He grabbed her by the hair and deepens the kiss. They stopped because they needed to breathe. "I really love you" he whispers just above her ear.

"I know" she breathes out, she looked at him and he saw the sparkle in her eyes and he smiled. He didn't care if she didn't say it back this time. He knows she cares about him and he knows she is his and he is hers. "I'll see you in glee class, Noah"

"We could go together?"

"I have something that I need to do" she smiled at him as they walked out of the closet.

"Solo?"

"Yes and you'll love it"

"I love everything you do, Rach" He kissed her again and she kissed him back.

"Don't be late for glee, okay?" she sashayed herself unto the opposite direction.

"Wouldn't miss it" he shouted.

He walked into the choir room and saw all of his fellow gleeks talking and laughing at one another. He sat down at the front so he could watch Rachel's performance later.

"I take it that you and Berry made up and made out in the closet"

"Whatever, Satan" He smiled. Santana wasn't going to burst his bubble so she just smiled and walk over to sit beside Brittany. He surveyed the room and noticed that Rachel wasn't there yet. "Where's Rach?" He asked Tina who was sitting behind him.

"I saw her with Sam, I'm not really sure" Tina answered.

"What?"

"Good Afternoon, Guys" Mr. Schue came in and settled his bag on the table. He started writing the word 'Teen' on the board when Rachel and Sam came to the door. "You're late"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue" Rachel said as Sam smiled apologetically. "I have something that I wanted to share"

"Of course you do" Santana answered loudly but she smiled at the little brunette.

"Okay, Rachel." Mr. Schue made a gesture. "Go ahead"

Puck was watching Sam grabbed a chair and put it on the middle of the choir room while Rachel was getting ready for her solo. Sam grabbed his guitar and slowly plucking the strings. He was staring at Rachel, this wasn't a solo; this was a duet. He clenches his fist.

"I'm really glad that Mr. Schue has taken the consideration of having a one day dedicated to teen songs that we can't relate" Rachel started blabbing. "Although I have a great respect and awe for the talented broadway singers that have grace the stage. I have chosen a completely different genre for this solo" It was a solo; he stared at her one more time. She stared back at him smilingly. "This is for the only one who makes me speechless" She started humming and Sam started playing his guitar. She closes her eyes and then she opened it completely looking at him.

You're the direction I follow to get home

When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go

And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around

And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees

'Cause you have that effect on me, you do

Everything you say, every time we kiss

I can't think straight but I'm okay

And I can't think of anybody else

Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

Months going strong now, and no goodbye

Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side

Meant to be together

Meant for no one but each other

You love me, I love you harder so

Everything you say, every time we kiss

I can't think straight but I'm okay

And I can't think of anybody else

Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me a hint

So please, give me a lesson

On how to steal, steal a heart

As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine

Oh and everything you say

Every time we kiss, I can't think straight

But I'm okay and I can't think of anybody else

Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me a hint

So please, just take my hand

He saw tears in her eyes and he can't help but go to where she was and kiss her in front of Mr. Schue and everyone. He didn't care because she just told him that she loves him in front of the gleeks and with a song. Leave it to her to make it grand.

"I love you, Noah" she said while he was wiping her fallen tears. He cups her face and kisses her again.

"Ditto" he chuckled. "You had to make all this shit? You put me through hell just to say those three words?"

"Yes, in honour of our 6 months" she smiled then hugged him. "You deserve the best, Noah"

"I was ready to punch Trouty Mouth's face, ya'know?" He looked over to Sam who was smiling at him.

"I know" she was still hugging him. "I love you"

"Say it again" she looks at him with wide-eyes then smiled.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman" she said and he just kisses her again because this was perfect. He can't help but feel giddy about it. He was hers and she was his. It'll always be that.

NOTE: THE SONG ISN'T MINE. 6 months by Hey Monday, go and check it out. Hated it? Liked it? Review please. xoxo


End file.
